Sonic and Tails' adventure
by sonicfan2000
Summary: Tails at the age of 4 has had a terrible life so far. Sonic at the age of 11 has had an adventurus life so far, he thinks it can't get any better or so he thinks... All characters belong to SEGA, I don't claim anything but the plot of the story. Please be nice, this is my first story. Rated T for violance and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on guys, just leave me alone! Your doing this every day, isn't getting a bit... b-boring for y-you?" The frightend fox asked. A gang of bullies were surrounding poor 4 year old Miles, and were about to give Miles his daily beating. "BORING! Guys do we find beating up this freak boring?" The leaders 2 hench men laughed in a way saying no. " Sorry, freak but the jury has voted and they say your guilty, so you know what that means..." Before Miles could even take a breath a rain of fists and feet were hammering onto the poor fox, when they had finally finished Miles had a bleeding nose a purple stomach, 1 black eye and a flat ear (That means that the bullies really damaged his ear.) Miles is also crying with his non-black eye, "why do you always pick on me?", "because you are a freak an outcast, you dont deserve a beating heart or a pulse, its against the law to be a freak if you dont like it then SCRAM! As long as I, Baxter the bulldog, live I will make sure you get beaten up everyday untill the day you die or leave town." He then kicks Miles in the stomach, he and his hench men (there names are Mephilis the hedgehog & Fiona the fox.) walk off laughing there heads off.

* * *

How do you like that? Sorry its short, but hey this is my first time writing on fanfiction and i am still getting used to how it works! Please review! thanks! I own none of the characters they belong to SEGA!


	2. Chapter 2

Miles gets up and starts walking deeper into the forest (yes i know I forgot to mention he was beaten up in a forest in Westside Island) he is crying with his 1 non-blurry eye. "I don't get it how is it that so much torture could come from 1 extra tail. I wish I could just cut it off but A: I have nothing to cut it with and B: Even if do somehow cut it off i will die, and i don't want to die, yet anyway..." He kept on walking deeper and deeper into the forest, by this time its about 11pm, he sees a bunch of leaves and decides this will be a cosy place to sleep. He lies on top of the leaves and curls his twin tails around his front, "this is probally the only advantage to having 2 tails, they give you extra warmth." Miles thought, and with that he fell asleep...

* * *

**Sonic's point of view the story**

"Its great being a hero, but I really didn't expect to have all this special treatment, I get free furniture, free money, free trainers, free gloves but my favorite is free **CHILLIE DOGS!**But I don't know who really likes me as a friend, not as a hero, its impossible to have a simple chat with someone without them mentioning my speed or how I defeated Eggman, but I guess thats just a backfire of becoming a hero." The blue hedgehog thought as he star gazed in his plane the Tornado. "Hey, a shooting star! Quick Sonic make a wish: I wish that there was someone out there that wanted to be my friend because of who I am not because I am a hero." Sonic quickly said. He yawned. "Wow, Westside Island is pretty cold, not to mention dark, I better get some sleep." He grabbed his blanket and put it over himself, and with that he also fell asleep...

* * *

Okay this is a bit longer than the last and Sonic finally turns up in the story. Don't worry they will meet mabe in the next chapter or mabe the next either way please reveiw on what you think so far. Apart from complaining about the length,tell me everything you think, and please put some ideas down too. thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Miles**

"Huh! Oww my head what was that?" Miles had a sudden awakining from something falling on his head. He looked around to find a coconut right next to his now bruised head. " A coconut, thats what hurted so much! I'm such a wimp those bullies are right. But at least I have breakfast for once..." He sighed and picked up the coconut and began walking to find a rock or at least somthing hard. After mabey 10-15 mins of walking Miles found a sharp rock, he started to wack the coconut on a sharp end, eventualy the coconut snapped in 2. Miles jumped for joy, "Yes! Theres even milk to drink!" Miles sat down and gulped down the milk, he was about to eat the white stuff in the coconut but a tail swiped it out of Miles' hands, "Why thanks squirt, now today is a new day so..." Miles gulped as he heard 3 pairs of knuckles click he screamed...

**Sonic**

"What, ahh... oww!" Sonic somehow fell out of the Tornado's passenger seat and onto the wing, he landed on his head, his quills saved Sonic from having a concussion. Sonic awoke because he heard a extremly loud scream, it had startled him alot. "Huh, I wonder who just screamed?" Sonic then phisicly and mentaly hit himself. "What the hell, why am I just standing here wondering! Someone is in trouble!" He got up and speeded towards where he heard the scream. A few seconds later he skidded to a stop he was horrified by what he saw a young fox cub lying on the ground crying he looked like he picked a fight with a gang and lost. He saw 3 mobiens laughing the bulldog was stomping on one of the poor fox's tail, Sonic assumed he was the leader...

**Miles**

Baxter was standing on one of Miles' tails he was crying uncontrollably. He all of a sudden felt a breeze then Baxter along with Fiona and Mephilis were in the lake. Miles looked up to see a blue hedgehog laughing at the treeo. 'Great now theres an even bigger bully in town' Miles thought, he slowly got up and started to quietly escape before that hedgehog noticed him. Too late the hedgehog turned around and saw him, he walked up to Miles. Miles was terrifed he ran as fast as he could to get away, he was so scared that he did not notice the blue hedgehog was right behind him. Miles eventually stopped right in front of a pile of leaves that he slept on last night, he was too tired to continue running. He stood there panting and still crying, he felt dizzy, he realized he was falling to the ground, but just before impact a arm caught him. He then realized he was in someones arms and his eyes are closed.

He slowly opened them to find a pair of emerald (Yes in this story Miles has blue eyes and Sonic has green eyes) green eyes staring down at him, there registerd that he was concurned. "Hey there you okay?" The hedgehog asked, Miles was stunned with shock NO ONE was ever nice to him. He came back to his senses and very quietly said, "Well come on, get it over and done with." He closed his eyes once more waiting for the insults and beating, but it never came all that he did was sit down and leaned on a tree, he put Miles on his lap and whiped a tear away from his face. "Its okay bud, I won't hurt you, I swear." Miles was complely surprised, he began to cry again and even more to his surprise, the hedgehog just pulled him closer to his chest, and strocked his head. Miles was so close that he could hear the hedgehog's heart beat, somehow Miles could not explain it but he had a feeling that this strange hedgehog was telling the truth, he would not hurt him, like his heartbeat was telling him everything is okay now. Miles eventually calmed down the hedgehog spoke again, "Whats your name?" "M-Miles" He replyed. "B-but I h-hate that name." For a moment the hedgehog looked deep in thought, then looked at his tails. "Hey, you've got two tails thats awsome, that gives me an idea do like the nickname Tails?" "You dont mind m-my ta-ils?" "Course not, there awsome! Now about the name, do you like the nickname Tails?" Miles thought for about 2 seconds then nodded. "Um... mister w-whats your n-ame?" "Its sonic."

"Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

Horray! they have met. and by the way NO Sonic or Tails are NOT gay! Got it? I am just a BIG fan of there brotherly bond. Please review on what you think should happen next. And by the way if you are wondering how Sonic's heartbeat told Tails its okay, well I've heard that Sonic's heartbeat beats pure, so I made Tails sense that if that makes sense...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic**

Sonic looked down at Tails now asleep in his arms, he looks so peaceful compared to when he was trying to be friends with him. He was running towards his plane the Tornado at a slow pace (For Sonic that is) so that he would not desturb the sleeping one.

After the 'slow running' Sonic made it back to the Tornado, he put Tails in the passenger seat, he then searched the whole plane untill he found what he was looking for, a first aid kit. "I never thought this would come in handy, I guess school is useful for somethings other than taking naps" Sonic thought aloud. (In mobius, my version, you leave school at the age of 10) Sonic stood on the wing and leaned over to Tails and gently shoke him, "Tails time to get up I have something to make you feel better." Tails moaned a bit then opened his eyes, "Wha- where are we?" "In my plane the Tornado, now come out onto the wing so I can help you feel better." Sonic used his hand to make a to gesture for Tails to come forward, he did and Sonic lifted the small fox cub off the seat and onto the plane's wing. "Now I am to put some cream onto your tummy and rub it in, or do you want to do that?" "Yeah I will!" "I should warn you it will hurt a tiny bit but it will be worth it." Sonic took out the cream and put some onto Tails' hand, then Tails began to rub it in his tummy, Sonic could tell he could feel the pain, but he just carried on rubbing this surprised him a lot. "There, now I am going to put a bandage around your tummy so it can't get infected okay?" Tails nodded. Sonic then proceded to wrap the bandage around the young fox's tummy, and some other medicle stuff... (sorry I didn't really pay much attention to when I had to learn first aid, only when it came to the CPR)

After the probaly incorrect medicle treatment, Sonic was determend to make sure Tails sees a docter, when the fox refused Sonic just grabbed him and put him over his shoulder and speeded off. Outside the hostpital Sonic put Tails on the ground and dragged him in to the front desk. "Excuse me miss, but my friend here has been hurt pretty badly and I was hoping you could get someone to check he hasn't got any serious ingerys." The front desk lady blinked at the hero, she knew that was Sonic, but she did not understand why he was helping the two tailed freak, the purple cat named Blaze (Yes Blaze from sonic '06) sighed she did not want to look bad. She called one of the docters that were completly free, when he arrived he looked at Blaze who gave a '_do what the hedgehog wants_' look. He shrugged and lead the fox and hedgehog to a xray room, he examined Tails, and reported that nothing was broken or badly damaged. Sonic sighed at that, they both left the hostpital and were walking back to the Tornado untill...

**Tails**

"Well, what do we have here? Is it a two tailed freak or is it _the_ two tailed freak?" a few giggles were follwed after. Tails imiduetly reconised the voices and quickly turned around to find Fiona, Mephillis and Baxter standing up as straight as they can to look like giants compared to Tails. But to Sonic they were what a few inchs smaller than him, but because they were standing up straight they were the same size as him. "Sorry the freak has been bothering you Sonic, we'll take him off your hands." Baxter cracks his knuckles and slowly walked towards Tails, he was walking slowly to look intimidating. Tails in a flash hid behind Sonic, Sonic used himsef as a hedgehog shield to protect Tails, "Take one more step forward and you will regret that you ever heard of me, got it!" He snarled. Baxter being a dare devil grinned in an evil way and took a step forward, the milliesecond his foot touched the ground he was pushed onto his friends then a blue tornado surrounded them all three stood up and then grabbed and they were traviling at the speed of sound and they were thrown in the same lake as before, they cursed Sonic, "Stupid fuckin BASTARD!" Sonic winked at them then speeded off back to Tails.

Tails was absolutly terified by what he just saw, sure those bullys had it coming but Sonic did it so vionently it really scared Tails. What scared him the most was what if _he_ angered the hedgehog and _he_ was taken away at the speed of sound, he gulped at the thought. He heard Sonic stop behind him and walk up to him, he felt extremly intimidated he hugged the nearest tail to him and slightly whimper.

**Sonic**

Sonic heard Tails' whimper and he felt bad, he mentally beated himself up, sure he protected Tails but he lost his temper and now Tails is scared half to death of him. But when he tryed to face Tails he just turned the other way. Now Sonic knows how badly he scared the kid, he sat down and leaned on a tree a meter away from Tails, "Tails come on tell me why are you scared of me? Is it because I got angry? Or you thought I badly hurt those bullys and I was going to do the same to you?" Tails very quietly spoke he was just loud enough for Sonic to hear, "I-I'm s-sca-rd th-that you w-will d-do whatever you d-did to th-those bu-llies you w-will do it to m-me if I-I-I angerd y-you." When he finished he bursted into tears. Sonic couldn't help himself he instently got up grabbed the fox and went back into his position on the tree but with Tails on his lap and his arms are protectivly around him. "Do you know what I did to those bullies?" Tails crying into his chest shoke his head, "I threw them in the same lake as last time..." Tails looked up at Sonic he was telling the truth he could see it in his eyes, his face went a little red then he buried his head back into Sonics chest, Sonic could easily tell he was no longer scared he was just embaressed, he felt much better. "Oh I just renembered, were are your parents? I bet they are deadly worried about you!" "I don't have any they died when I was born in a hostpital fire, I was the only surviver, for 3 years I lived in an orphanage but I got kicked out because no one came because of me, cuz I was a freak! So for a whole year I've had no friends untill today when you saved me twice from those bullies! But you're gonna leave soon and then I'll be all alone again..." He began crying once again.

Sonic felt his heart break in two.'How the fuck can anyone in this shitty town be so god damn heartless' he thought. He looked at the cying fox in his arms, then renembered his wish for a friend a true friend. Sure Tails is kinda young but his greatest rival is a fat 50 year old, so who cares about age difference its just a 7 year difference between him and the fox. Then he thought about what he did to insure the fox's safety, then he realized he doesn't think Tails as a friend but as a best friend no he thinks of Tails as he was his little brother. "Tails?" The fox looked up again, "yeah?" "Don't even think about being all alone again EVER! Understand?" Tails looked slightly frightend,"W-why?" "Cuz your coming with me, you're gonna leave here and come live with me lil' bro." "W-wait, you want me the two tailed freak to come with you to live with you?" "Yeah, but I've got some rules 1: DO NOT EVER CALL YOURSELF A TWO TAILED FREAK AGAIN!" Tails was so scared he jumped out of Sonics arms and banged his poor head on a sharp pebble. "Oww..." "Whoops sorry Tails I just want to make sure that you understand that you are not a freak, ok?" Tails still on the ground nodded. Sonic put Tails back on his lap and continued, "2: You don't go running off without telling me where the heck you're going kay?" Tails once again nodded, "Good and 3: If you get bullied when we go to south island, thats where I live, then you must tell me instantly got it?" Tails stayed silent so Sonic gave him a '_Don't make me throw you in the lake as well_' look, Tails got the message and nodded like his life depended on it, cuz in his mind it does.

"Well lets go lil' bro." "Wh-wait lil' bro as in little brother?" "Well yeah, your now my lil' bro, well um thats if you um don't mind..." "Mind of course I don't mind, you've done so much for me Sonic I don't know how to thank you! Your the best big brother EVER in the history of brothers YOUR the best!" He wrapped his arms around Sonic's chest, Sonic was a bit surprised but got bored of thinking, so he put his arms round the fox and stood up and ran at the speed of sound towards the Tornado, the plane took off and Sonic and Tails were not looking back...

* * *

Sorry for my spellings and incorrect gramma I didn't know it was that bad... By the way no this is not the end, its only the begining, now that the two know each other more, I can focus on the fat 50 year old and what he can do... If you hate all the brotherly love thing then STOP READING THIS 'ADVENTURE' cuz I am not gonna stop!

It might be a while untill I write a new chapter, untill I can work out this whole gramma, paragraph, SPELLINGS & Beta thing... Yeah I like english but I'm not good at it sorry. If you want me to stop then just tell me if one person asks me to stop with lots of reasons then I'll stop this story and stop typing and just save everything onto my documents and continue my crap puncktuation storys but they wont go public... ever.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fat Guy is here

**Fat 50 year Old**

"Grrr, curse that stupied Sonic and stupied supersonic speed, curse the world, it should be mine by now!" The fat guy yelled, "Why couldn't that speedy hedgehog just stay still for 1 second, if he did I would of had him!" He banged his hand on his moniter.

"Sir! Sir! Sir I have some wonderful news for ya!" The fat guy's nephew came running in,  
"Well what is it?" He growled,  
"The hedgehog has been spotted in his aircraft, he seems to be too destracted by a fox cub to notice our spy bots. If you fire now at him you just might get him off guard!" The nephew said pretty proudly,  
"A fox cub destracting the hedgehog, hmm that can mean only 1 thing Snivly. The hedgehog cares for the cub, if he is letting him come off his guard, that could be useful. Snivly fire at the wing of the hedgehog's aircraft make sure they both live, got it?"  
"U-under-s-stood sir..." Snivly rushed to the control panal and fired 2 missles at the Tornado.

**Sonic**

After mabey 30 mins of flying Sonic got bored and put the Tornado on auto pilot and began playing eye spy with Tails, right now its the fox's turn, "I spy with my little eye something blue."  
"Is it the sky?" Sonic knew the awnser but he letted Tails think he was good at this game,  
"No." He giggled and tryed to avoid looking at the hedgehog,  
"Is it your eyes?"  
"No I can't see my eyes."  
"Hmm oh man Tails your good at this game, wait I know its, drum roll please its... HOLY COW TAILS GET DOWN THERES A MISSLE COMING RIGHT AT US!"  
"No Sonic theres 2!" Sonic turned and put the plane on manual again, he was twisting and turning the plane but the missles were getting closer. During all the twisting and turning Tails fell unconsious.  
'Great just great, I now have to watch where I am flying AND watch where the missles are! Thanks a lot Tails!' Sonic thought to himself. The missles were now to close to avoid, Sonic now realized that they were gonna hit the wings, Sonic being a fast thinker Sonic took off his and Tails' seatbelt and jumped. The Tornado went crashing down way faster than Sonic and Tails. When the plane crashed Tails heard the thud for when the plane touched the ground, he woke up.

**Tails**

Tails looked up at Sonic he was too scared to even open his eyes, Tails then renembered a trick he has been trying with his tails, he prayed that it would work. He grabbed Sonic's hands and began twisting his tails to the left but they were only falling faster Tails stopped and tryed the right and it worked they had stopped falling.  
"Sonic you can open your eyes we're okay look I'm flying!" Sonic looked then he looked up at Tails and winked. When Tails landed he was extremly tired, that he lay on the ground panting and would not move,  
"Sonic can you do me a BIG favor and lose weight please." After saying that Tails fell asleep.

**Sonic**

Sonic looked at his sleeping brother who had just saved his life. He knew those tails of his would be useful one day, but he did not expect that day to be so soon. He smiled at the thought Tails would one day make a great hero, but right now he needs a desent life and he was the one to give just that to him. He looked around his surroundings they were about 2 miles away from where he saw the plane crash. He walked up to Tails picked him up an held him like a mother would hold a new born baby, and speeded off to where he thought the plane was.

In a few seconds Sonic skidded to a stop infront of the Tornado, all that was left of it was the body, tail and engine, the wings were completly blown off, Sonic frowned at that,  
'How the heck are we gonna get off this island? Yeah I know South Island is the next island after this but I can't swim and Tails can't carry me over he would get too tired half way there.' Sonic shiverd at the thought Tails getting too tired and they both fall in the sea. 'Yeah that is NOT gonna happen!' Suddenly there was a growling sound Tails sturred a bit then woke up, the growling came again Tails jumped out of Sonic's arms and clinged onto his neck,  
"Wh-whats th-at S-onic?" Sonic chuckled then explained that was his stomach,  
"Oh, I knew that I was testing you... and your stomach...yeah testing..." Tails letted go of Sonic's neck and began looking for something in the plane.  
"What ya looking for kid?"  
"My berries I found them just before I met you, I saved them during this whole _'adventure' _until I or in this case you really needed them." Tails found the berries and gave them to Sonic, "Don't worry they are not poisones, back on Westside Island they were pretty much the only thing I ate." He smiled encourgenly. He then went into the passengers seat of the Tornado curled up into a ball and tryed to go to sleep. Sonic realized Tails thought he would of have taken the whole lot if he asked for some, Sonic sighed he put the berries down walked up to Tails and grabbed him, he walked back to the berries with a confused fox in his hands, he set Tails down looked at him straight in the eye, "Tails you are NOT on that dreadful island anymore, you are NOT alone anymore you've got me and lucky for you I like sharing unlike those stupied bullies and I would like to share these berries with you ok?" Tails looked shocked for about a second or 2 but finally nodded, "Good now 5 for you and 5 for me, we can save the other 10 berries for later." Tails again nodded.

**Tails**

'Wow I never new Sonic liked sharing, he's right I am really lucky that I have him, I wish there was some way to make it all up to him hmm... I know... yeah this will make him fly over moon I'll start tomorrow but I'll need an excuse to get him to go away for a few hours hmm...' Tails finished his berries.  
"Yo Tails you okay bro? You seem kind of spaced out." Sonic inturrupted Tails' thoughts,  
"Huh? Oh yeah um I'm just tired..."  
"Oh okay here I'll tuck you in." Sonic and Tails walk over to the Tornado (By this time its like 10pm) Tails gets a bit nervous because he is afraid of the dark, this is because sometimes those bullies would sneak up on him at night and beat him up. Luckily for Tails Sonic noticed this discomfort, "Hey Tails whats wrong?"  
"Sonic I'm scared of the dark." Tails then proceded to tell Sonic and the bullies at night.

**Sonic**

'If I ever see those bastards again, I will murder them!' Sonic now hated Baxter and his gang more than ever,  
"Sonic um I was wondering if umm you would umm-"  
"Sleep with ya tonight?" Tails nodded he was quite embaressded,  
"Sure, now move over for me." Tails did so and Sonic lay down next to Tails, it took a while for them both to get comfy with out being stabbed by one of Sonic's quills, but once they did they instantly fell asleep. But little did Sonic or Tails know they are being watched...

**Fat 50 year old**

"Snivly, this is great do you know why I am so happy?"  
"No sir why are you so happy?" Snivly knew the awnser but did not want to upset his boss/uncle,  
"Because I now have a plan to finally to stop that hedgehog once and for all, and it envoles that fox, watch him like a hawk watching his pray DO NOT let him out of your sight but DO NOT attack until I say so GOT IT!" Snivly very timidly nodded...

* * *

Well is that better? It better be I wasted my WHOLE morning writing and checkng this my thingers have small bruses on them for when i typed with them! Please reveiw and tell me what you think...


	6. I think I'm giving away too much

**Tails**

It was still quite early for when Tails woke up, Sonic was still sound asleep next to him and luckily for him Sonic had not turned around during the night. Tails very quietly got up and got out of the plane, he carefully examined the damages, they wern't too bad, all Tails needed was the right materials, all the tools were under the passenger seat,  
_'I sure hope I can get Sonic to go away for a few hours, but first I'll find some metal and let him sleep.'_ Tails then walked off to find scrap peices of metal.

**Sonic**

(An hour after Tails left) Sonic stretched out his arms and legs and opened his eyes he looked around, then something clicked in his mind Tails wasn't in the plane. He paniced slightly, he got out of the plane and called out Tails' name over and over again no anwser. _'When I find that sly fox he's SO dead!' _He speeded off looking for his younger brother.

**Tails**

Tails returned to the plane 2mins after Sonic left, "Boy today must be my lucky day, first I found all this metal outside some fortress thingy thats abandoed then Sonic goes away so I don't have to make up an excuse to make him go away." He smiled at his luck he got all his tools out from under the passengers seat and set himself to work...

(Two hours later) Tails had ran out of metal so he was heading back to where he found the first lot until he heard a voice that made him want to run and scream,  
"Tails..." An angered voice slowly said his name,  
_'Oh no its Sonic, mabey if I slowly keep walking he'll go away.'_ Tails continued walking, but in a blink of an eye Sonic was now infront of him looking pretty annoyed, Tails was so scared and silent all he could hear was his own heartbeat,  
"So Tails you gonna tell me what you are doing out here all alone?" He was tapping his foot showing he was 1 wrong move away from an enternal tell off. _'I changed my mind today is NOT my lucky day...' _Tails remaind silent he only turned his eyes away from the angry hedgehog, which of course made Sonic more angry that he wasn't getting an anwser,  
"Well I guess you aren't gonna tell me, so I'll just skip to the main bit. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!" Tails screamed when Sonic shouted, he felt his heart trying to force its way out of his chest.  
"DON'T YOU KNOW THE DANGERS OF RUNNING OFF WITHOUT TELLING ME! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Tails finally found the courage to speak,  
"I went off without telling you because I wanted to surprise you with a thank you presant..." It was only a whisper but it wasn't loud enough for Sonic to hear unfortunetly for Tails. Sonic turned around to see where Tails was heading, Tails saw this as an escape route, he turned and legged it, he ran as fast as his legs would allow him to, he wanted to get away from Sonic until he calmed down. But yet again Tails is at a disadvantage, Sonic is faster than the speed of sound he would catch up the second he realized he made a run for it, but he didn't...

Tails eventualy stopped due to the fact if he ran anymore he would be so tired he wont be able to inhale air,  
"I need (panting) the rest of that (panting) metal (panting) I really need it for the (panting) Tornado."  
"What have you been doing to the Tornado?"  
_'No! Sonic is smarter than I give him credit for, he followed me and listened to what I said, dang me and my big mouth!"  
_"Okay Tails, if you wont tell me then you will show me..." Sonic ran towards Tails, scooped him up and ran towards the Tornado.

**Sonic**

'_That fox better have the best excuse EVER, if he ever wants to see the daylight again.' _Sonic bitterly thought, he was still pretty angry at Tails for running off and worring him and worst of it he wont tell the blue hedgehog whats going on. Tails for a small while was trying to struggle out of Sonic's arms but Sonic just put a tighter grip on the fox cub, Tails eventually gave up when they were seconds away from the Tornado.

Sonic skidded to a stop, looked at the Tornado and almost dropped Tails and himself, he was so shocked by what he saw. The Tornado's wings were completly finished they looked good as new. Sonic looked down at the still frightend fox in his arms, "Tails d-did you do th-this?" The fox nodded and closed his eyes,  
"Please don't hit me I-I-I'm sorry..." Sonic gave a fustrating sigh,  
"Don't tell me that Baxter bulldog guy destroyed anything you made and beated you up after." The still scared fox nodded,  
"Look Tails I'm not Baxter, I'm not a bully, I'm your friend I'm NOT under any circumstances am I going to beat you up for having 2 tails or for being a smart little fox." Tails looked up at Sonic his sapphire blue eyes full of sad and painful memories, the moment Sonic saw those eyes he wanted to go back to Westside Island and give Baxter the beating of his life, how DARE he make a little childs life a horrible one thats bad but he went TOO far with Tails.  
"Really, you won't hit me."  
"Wouldn't dream of it bud." Tails buried his face into Sonic's chest and mummbled something about Baxter but Sonic chose to ignore it. Tails faced Sonic again,  
"I fixed the wings, but I was also going to upgrade the engine so it would go faster but you didnt give me time. I wanted it to be a surprise, thats why I didn't tell you. I wanted to thank you for taking me in, plus we both knew we wanted to get off this island." Sonic chuckled at the last statment.  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Sonic once again buckled Tails in the passengers seat and himself in the pilots seat and they took off to South Island at last...

**Fat 50 year old**

"Sir, I have some... intresting news about the fox that follows the hedgehog."  
"Go on..."  
"Sir it seems the young fox is well... a smart fox. He repaird the hedgehog's aircraft like it wasn't even hard.  
"Hmm so our little fox friend is a smart one eh? Keep a extra close eye on him Snivly learn everything you can about him."  
"Sir I already have some info."  
"Go on..."  
"Ok his nickname is Tails, he is 4 years old, he used to live on Westside Island, he seems to trust anyone who does not abuse him and he seems to be afraid of a boy that goes by the name Baxter the Bulldog he used to beat Tails up everyday before the hedeghog showed up sir."  
"Intesting Snivly contact this Baxter and see if he's willing to work with me to get another chance to get the little fox."  
"Right away sir. Wait before I contact Baxter I think you should know this sir."  
"Yes Snivly."  
"The hedgehog said to the fox that he would never dream of hurting him under ANY circumstances, ANY."  
"That Snivly is good, but we need to make sure thats true contact Baxter NOW, and keep a close eye on the hedgehog when he interacts with the fox."  
"Right away sir..."

* * *

OMG! What's the Fat guy want with Tails? Well you have probally already figured it out, but please keep reading I'm surprisingly spending a lot of my time doing these chapters. reveiw on what you think!


	7. Sometimes being a hedeghog sucks

**Baxter**

On Westside Island Baxter is in a graveyard crying over the loss of his friends, _'Why that stupied fox (sniffs) he's a demon, he (sniffs) killed Fiona and Mephillis! If only (sniffs) he didn't meet that bastard Sonic (sniffs) they would still be (sniffs) here.' "_I know how you feel..." A voice came out of no where, "Huh? Wh-who are you? No scratch that _where_ are you?" "No need to fear me, my name is... uh, Sniv-Snitch. I am here to help you come over your loss." "Ho-how?" "Theres an island not too far away from here,where a man that is said to be a god of kindness. I lost my best friend and I went to him and he took me under his wing, he fed me, bathed me, gave me clothing and gave me a place to sleep. He wanted to help me get revenge on my friend's killer we were about to take the plan into action, that was until we spotted you suffering as well. We would like you to join us on a quest to captue a small fox named _Miles, _and use him to get to his blue hedgehog friend, when they are both in our hands we can do whatever we want to them, even _kill _them if you wish. What do you say, join us to get our revenge?" 'Snitch' held out his hand. "Revenge on my friends murders? Heck yeah I'm in!" He took 'Snitch's' hand.

**Tails**

Sonic and Tails were flying above South Island. Right now Tails has a massive urge to fly himself. _'Oh my god! South Island looks amazing! Hmm I want to take a closer look on my own but... its a long way down if I fall... oh I can't help myself.' _Tails quickly un-did his seat belt and jumped before he could get any second thoughts, he began twisting his tails to the right and he began to fly. "You know kid I still can't belive you can fly, thats gonna take some work to get used to." Sonic did his trademark thumbs up and wink, Tails did the same.

As Tails flew he soon realized he was getting tired, it won't be long until his tails would completly stop spinning then what? Just as Tails feared he got too tired to continue spining his tails and began falling. But luckily for the falling fox the hedgehog noticed he was getting tired and flew the Tornado a little closer to him, close enough to catch him for when he fell. Which is exactly what Sonic did. "Got tired eh?" The blue hedgehog grinned. "Uh yeah (panting) heh heh..." Tails continued panting until the Tornado landed in front of some kind of air craft that had crashed a long time ago.

"Well Tails welcome to my home, I know it just looks like a plane crash sight but inside you couldn't tell the difference between this and a real house." Sonic announced as they were at the front door. Tails couldn't belive this was happening, he was in an owned building, and the the owner knew about his presence without getting angry. "Wow, this is amazing... um Sonic, are you sure its okay for me to stay?" "Of course, I didn't go through all that trouble of getting you here, so that I can just throw you out again!" The blue hedgehog grinned, as he plopped himself the couch and turned on the T.V. Tails was amazed by the T.V he sat on the hard metal floor staring at it, this made Sonic confused. "Umm, Tails. You do know theres a couch to sit on other than that floor right?" "Yeah, but people don't like it when I sit on there furniture." "Well, thats probbaly because your filthy, you need a bath I hate to say." Sonic turned off the T.V and before Tails could argue Sonic put his hands around Tails' waist and carried him to the bathroom, he set Tails down in the bathtub and turned on the shower, "Okay Tails, this might feel a bit wierd but I promise its perfectly harmless okay?" But the cub never got to awnser, before he knew it loads of water was tumbiling on top of him, Sonic was right it did feel weird to have a shower after a whole year, and have a pair of hands scrubbing his fur like theres no tomorrow and having a towl dry off his body... yeah it felt weird but like Sonic said its perfectly harmless.

**Sonic**

After giving Tails a shower and drying him, Sonic then proceded to sit on the couch and watch the T.V. Tails again sat on the hard metal floor, Sonic sighed, "Tails, why are you still sitting on the floor? Its dirty do you want to go through that shower progress _again_?" Tails shook his head, "No. Its just well, in the past even in the orphanage I was never approved to sit or lie on any furniture I thought you didn't want me to sit on that so..." Sonic sighed again in fustration, "Tails this is the last time I will tell you this! You are NOT on that horrible island any longer, I am NOT like those people I actually have a heart unlike them. Also this house is mine AND yours, so your aloud to sit on the couch. Come on up." He patted on a space next to him gesturing Tails to sit next to him _on_ the couch. Tails still didn't move, "Come on Tails, I know you can do it." Sonic smiled encourgingly and once again patted the space next to him for Tails. '_Great I'm cheerleading for a smart 4 year fox to do something so simple a dumb 2 year old could do it, whats next?' _Tails still didn't move for mabey a few seconds, then decided the blue hedgehog would't give up until his little butt was on the couch, so he slowly got up and shuffled towards the couch, he looked at Sonic just to make sure it was ok, the hedgehog nodded. Tails gulped then tryed to get on the couch but that was an epic fail cuz the couch is like a foot taller than Tails, he asked Sonic for help. Sonic lifted Tails onto the couch and Tails looked shocked by the fact he was sitting on the couch, the hedgehog couldn't help but feel good, he really was making this kids life better.

Sonic and Tails have been watching a movie for about 30mins (and it was like 9pm,) before something happend that really surprised the speedy hedgehog, Tails had crawled onto his lap and thanked the speed demon for all that he has done for him. Sonic smiled and began gently scratching behind Tails' ears which made him purr a bit, a small while later Tails fell asleep on Sonic's lap. Sonic looked at his little brother on his lap, he knew taking care of this kid was not going to be a simple run in the park, but he also knew that he was well worth it.

When the movie had finished Sonic gently lifted Tails and himself and walked to his bedroom, since there isnt another bed for the sleeping fox, Sonic had to put him in his bed with him. A normal person would sleep on the couch but Sonic learned from personal exp that is not a good idea, this is because his quills sometimes get stuck on the fabric of the couch and leaves a nasty surprise for anyone who sat there the next morning...

Once Sonic was satisfied that he would not slice his brother during the night he started to fall asleep, with Tails snuggling into his stomach, the last thing the hedgehog said was, "Sometimes being a hedgehog sucks..." And with that said he fell asleep...

**Fat 50 Year Old**

"Welcome Baxter, I have been expecting you. I trust you got here with no trouble..." "N-no, it was a perfectly safe trip. Umm I hear you two have a grudge as well with the the two tailed freak and the speedy hedgehog, is this true?" "That my friend is true. I want to help you get your revenge on them..." "Really? So you know where they are? Tell me please!" "They are on a island known as South Island, they live in a plane that crashed years ago. But I have a small favor, you bring the fox to me alive, you can leave the hedgehog, he'll come after his little fox friend..." "Okay so what do you want me to do?" The fat guy whispers in Baxter's ear...

* * *

Whats the fat guys plan? Thats my only question cuz at this monent I have no idea. Please review on what you think thanks.

Okay none of you know how Fiona and Mephillis died right? Well I forgot to put it into the story so I'll just tell you now how they died: when Sonic threw them into the lake the 2nd time fiona and mephillis got a cold but it turned into a fever and no matter what the docters did they wouldn't get better, so as time went on they died. Baxter blames Tails and Sonic and tecnicly he has every right to, if Sonic didn't throw them in the lake they would still be alive, but yet again neither Sonic nore Tails wanted it to be fatel it was an accitdent! So now you know have a nice day!


	8. Chapter 8 Seperated

**Baxter**

"Okay so what do you want me to do?" The fat guy whispers in Baxter's ear...  
"Can you do that alright?"  
"Does Miles have 2 tails?" Baxter says in a sartastic tone,  
"Excellent..." He does an inpression of Burns, (From the Simpsons,)  
"By the way um... I never got your name..."  
"My name is Dr Ivo _Robotnick_, but you may call me Robotnick...",'_I think I'll call you Ro'butt'nick...'  
"_I'll start right away Robutt-Robotnick..." Baxter walked off.

**Tails**

Sonic and Tails are on the beach just infront of their 'house' (Like in the _only_ Sonic movie) Tails is splashing in the sea and Sonic is catching some sunlight and has his headphones in, listening to music, '_This is SO awsome, I'm aloud to do so many things on my own with out having to be worried of getting beaten up.' _Tails smiled. The two tailed fox got tired of splashing around and went on the dry sand, he then began to shake himself dry when suddenly, BOOM!  
"Ahh what was that?" BOOM! "Hmm, well Sonic doesn't seemed worried so why should I be? But I still want to check it out..." His tails twisted to the left and shot off in the air to check out the noise maker. He landed in the middle of a clearing in the small forest behind the 'house.'  
"Well, looked who finally decided to show up, _freak..._" The fox gulped as he reconized the voice,  
"Baxter?"  
"You got it." He grabbed Tails' tails and lifted him up to his face...

"So you think its funny to murder people eh?" Baxter punched the helpless fox in the stomach.  
"Wha-oww! What are you talking about?" Baxter again punched Tails in the stomach,  
"Enough talk a certain doctor wants to meet ya."  
"Wh-who?" Baxter again punched Tails' tummy,  
"You know exactly who I'm talking about, renember a Snitch and his best friend? Renember Fiona renember Mephillis? You killed them all and now Dr. Robotnick wants to see you punished for your crimes."  
"Well you're gonna have to go through me first!" The voice made Baxter flinch. With out warning a blue blur jumped on baxter's back and before Baxter crushed Tails with his fall the blue blur grabbed him out of harms grasp.

**Sonic**

"So what does this docter want with Tails, huh?"  
"Oh its not just Tails, he wants _you_ too. Its just Tails is his number 1 priorety for now..."  
"You know what? I've had enough of the shit that comes out of you're mouth and you're actions!" Sonic had completely lost his temper and began punching him and kicking him baseicly beating Baxter up. It took all of Sonic's strength to not pull out one of his quills and stab Baxter right there and then. Once Sonic had calmed down he stopped beating up Baxter, he spat in his face, "Don't ever touch Tails again! I'm going easy on you today but do it again then you and that doctor better have a written will, cuz I will hunt you both down and kill ya, got it?"  
"Whatever..." Baxter grinned, he pulled out a fairly large jetpack out of his back pack strapped it around him and flew off.

"Well now he's out of the way, Tails you okay lil'bro?" Sonic turned to find a glove on the floor, but it wasn't any old glove it was, "Tails! Where are you bud? Awnser me! TAILS!" Sonic tryed to kid himself that Tails just fled the scene but when he saw a new pair of footprints on the ground he knew Tails was in a struggle and lost. He hit himself. "Great! Baxter was only a destraction while someone foxnapped Tails!" He then saw a card under Tails' glove he picked both up. "Oh so _Baldy McNose Hair _has him eh?" Sure enough the card had eggmans UGLY face on it. Sonic held Tails' glove to his chest, "Don't worry lil'bro I'll find ya, and bring you home safely, I promise..."

**Eggman**

"Sir, sir, sir I caught the fox like you requested." Snivley/Snitch opened a bag which produced a tied up fox.  
"Hey I helped!"  
"Good work Snivley. Baxter you may now leave my fortress, but don't ever return..."  
"WHAT! No I en't leaving until the fox is dead!"  
"I knew you were gonna say that." Ro'butt'nick clicked his fingers then before anyone knew it a collar was around Baxters neck and electricuted him to death.

Tails watched Baxter's death in horror, sure he hated the guys guts but this was wrong he began to cry, he cryed for Baxter's death, he cryed because he was scared but most of all he cryed because he wanted Sonic...

* * *

Oh my gosh I can't belive I just wrote that! Its a bit evil for my liking but I know people would get bored unless I seperated the two brothers and there was a death... Kitty in boots thanks for reminding me about that funny nickname Baldy McNose Hair I chocked on my laughter when i read your comment.

By the way if for some aparent reason you didn't get the fact that the fat guy was Eggman then your NOT a Sonic fan at all! Sorry to be harsh but its true... Please review thanks for waiting for SO long!


	9. Chapter 9 No Cheese HAHAHA!

I am telling you this now! Its a bit of a spoiler, when an certain female comes in, Sonic has already met her, and knows her problem.

* * *

**Tails**

(Still tied up.) "Snivly take young Tails to his room." Eggman might have had a good future job as a commander of some sort if he wasn't evil. Tails growled,  
"Don't you dare!"He snarled.  
"Tails I advise you to remain on my good side, unless you want to end your life just like Baxter over there." Butt'nick pointed to the life less corpse a meter away from Tails. The poor cub was terrifed when he saw Baxters dull eyes staring at him as if he was asking for help. Tails knew he would never forget those eyes asking for help no matter what happened.

During Tails' thinking moment Snivly fastened the coller that killed Baxter around Tails' neck.  
"Now you can't escape, if Robotnick finds you trying to escape or you disobey orders he will either give you a nasty shock or he will end your puny little life."Snivly surprisingly creepily whispered into Tails' ear. The fox cub gulped and allowed Snivly to drag him off...

**Sonic**

Sonic is flying the Tornado over the island where he and Tails crashed, "Okay Sonic think! Where did old Egg'belly build his fortress? Come on, I know I saw it this week! But where? Wait I know!"

_Flashback_

Sonic turned around to see where Tails was heading. '_Wait don't I know this place? H__mm... Ahh I renember now thats- huh oh Tails has made a run for it I better catch up...'_

_End Flashback_

"Yeah I bet thats where that humanoid egg is hiding and I bet double he has Tails there too." Sonic landed the Tornado a safe distence away from the assumed egg fortress. He climbed out then heard a teriffying sound,  
"Soonniiiccc!" Sonic turned to find a fightened 8 year old pink hedgehog crying running towards him. The speed demon wanted to run for his life, but noticed that for once rosey the rascle was not running towards him for the same reason as normal, something was really wrong. So he let her hug him and cry into his chest, once she calmed down to a few small whimpers he asked as gently as he could, "Hey, whats wrong Amy?"  
"Its Cream (sniff) Butt'n-nic-k k-k-idnapped h-her Sonic!" She again bursted into tears again. "I t-tryed t-to s-save her, (sniff) b-b-but Butt'nick threatened her l-life if I didn't s-stand d-down, (sniff) I h-had to w-watch m-my best fr-friend being t-taken a-away by the most h-h-horrible man o-on Mobius. You must help me save her Sonic, please!"

Sonic knew how Amy felt, and if Cream was taken by old Egg'belly then most likely Tails will be with her, so its a win-win situation. Amy could help him take down Eggman and rescue Tails AND Cream, and everyone goes home happy and most of all safe.  
"Well, Sonic are you gonna help me?" Amy looked up at Sonic with her tear stained face,  
"Sure Ames. Now lets check out that old fortress." He grabbed Amy's hand and was about to take off but Amy snatched her hand back, she shook her head,  
"No point, I already checked it out, no one has been there in probbaly years."  
"So we are back to square 1 are we?" He growled slightly, Amy again shook her head,  
"Not quite, I did find this note, it was directed to you." She handed him the note, it said,

_Dear Sonic,  
Hahaha, Robotnick has your friend Tails and you shall never see him again! Robotnick has a horrible torture planned for him and you will never find him in time to save him. So you might as well give up your search for the right fortress!  
_

_Snivly  
PS: Don't bother looking for a fortress in Emerald Hill Zone cuz we won't be there!_

Sonic grinned, "Guess what Amy I know where Tails and Cream are, Emerald Hill Zone."  
"Great! But can I ask 2 questions?"  
"Sure whats your second question?"  
"What?"  
"Well you just asked me a question by asking if you could ask me a question." Sonic waited for Amys reaction, she smiled and playfuly pushed him, then he knew his joke had made a perfect landing.  
"You know what I mean Sonic!"  
"Okay, sheesh you drama queen. What are your questions?"  
"1:Who's Tails?"  
"He's this 2 tailed fox cub about 2 years older than Cream. I found him a few days ago, he was getting beaten up by a gang of bullies and I stood up for him, later on I found out he was homless and was afraid of everyone, and by that time I felt a special bond with the kid so I offered him a home with me."  
"Aww your so sweet Sonic, that reaminds me of how I met Cream. So he's your best friend?"  
"No he's more than that to me, he's more like a little brother to me. So whats your 2nd question?"  
"Oh yeah, how'd you know where they are?"  
"Easy, Snivly just told me here see, _PS:Don't bother looking for a fortress in Emerald Hill Zone cuz we won't be there!"  
_"Okay thats so stupid that its not even funny!"  
"I know right! Now lets go and rescue Tails and Cream what do you say?" Amy jumped onto the passenger seat of the Tornado and buckled herself in, "Ready!" In a flash Sonic was in the pilots seat and they took off towards Emerald Hill Zone.

**Tails**

Tails has been locked up in his cell for a few hours now he has been crying that whole entire time, he really missed Sonic.  
"Lucky for you we had no more cells so you get a cell mate, rabbit!" That was Snivly's voice,  
"Please let me go mr Snivly." That was a young girl's voice and she sounded very scared. Tails' cell door was opened and a small rabbit was thrown in, Snivly smirked and slammed the cell door shut again.

It was very dark in Tails' cell so he couldn't see the girl very clearly but he could see the outline of her body. The girl was indeed a rabbit a small one mabey about 2 or 3 years old the only noise you could hear is her crying for some girl called Amy.  
"Hey, don't cry whats your name?" Tails tryed to sound as less scary as he could,  
"Huh? Who- who's there?"  
"Don't cry, my name is Miles but you can call me Tails. And I'm right in front of you." He placed a hand on her head, she flinched but she then came closer to Tails.  
"I-I-I'm Cream."  
"Nice to meet ya. Say umm, how old are you?"  
"I-I-I'm 2. What about you mr Tails?"  
"I'm 4, and please just call me Tails Cream." She nodded,  
"I'm scared, what if mr Snivly trys to take me away again."  
"Then I won't let him,don't worry I'll look after you until my big brother comes and rescues us!" Cream crawled onto his lap and snuggled into his chest.  
"Thank you Tails, umm does this make us friends?"  
"Yeah I guess, I mean thats if umm you want to be?" Cream nodded,  
"Who knows mabey my big sister will come and find us before your big brother."  
"Or even better they find us at the same time." Cream smiled and nodded before she fell asleep on Tails' lap.

Tails smiled and gently pushed Cream off his lap, he lay on his side and pulled Cream towards him again, he curled his twin tails over them both in a protective manner. '_As long as we're here Cream I'll protect you from those awful bad guys. I don't know how exactly but I will, I promise.' He too also fell asleep._

* * *

Aww, now this is more my style. By the way there's nothing going on between Cream and Tails I mean they are babies littraly! Plus I'm not in to that kind of stuff. Romance just ruins everything, you may think I'm crazy but I'm not even 16 so I shouldn't even be thinking about romance.

But I might put in moments in for ONE pair but don't expect it to last!  
Amy and Cream's relationship are exactly like Sonic and Tails' well thats what I've heard, so thats what I've done with the pair, so theres no Vanilla in this adventure and the big shock NO CHEESE HAHAHAHAHA Cream!

"Your a bullie let Cheese into the story!"  
"Hey! This is MY story and I say that the demented chao is NOT allowed in this adventure so shut your mouth!" Cream runs off crying.  
"Please ignore that and review thanks!"


	10. Chapter 10 Ready for the kill

**Tails**

Its about 8am Tails and Cream can see each other perfectly now that the sun is up. They are talking about their older siblings.  
"So yeah, miss Amy chased mr Sonic around the whole island until she got too tired and she collapsed." Cream and Tails were laughing so hard that they struggled to breath.  
"Oh my god, she's obssesed with Sonic!" They both calmed down and paused for a breather,  
"That isn't even the best part, when she was falling mr Sonic catched her and carried her bridle style back home while she was asleep. He got shy and asked me not to tell her." They paused again then bursted into laughter,  
"Well now I have another way of getting Sonic to do what I want him to do." He did a evil-ish grin.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your free time because now you have to work fox boy." Snivly had apparently been lurking in the shadows evesdropping. Cream hid herself in Tails' tails.  
"What do you mean?" Snivly pulled out a sack from his 'pocket' behind his back,  
"I mean you have to fix all these broken robots that failed Robotnick and make them work." He then opened their cell door and threw the sack towards Tails' face, Tails didn't have time to react and got smacked in the face he stumbled back and tripped over Cream, who was still hiding herself in his tails.

Cream then stood up and looked annoyed, "Why did you do that mr Snivly, you hurt Tails and gave him a purple eye!" Cream started to cry,  
"Oh shut up you cry baby, I don't even know why your here! Well Robotnick has not given me an order to not kill you so I guess I will." He walked into the cell and picked Cream up by the neck and began to strangle her.

Tails looked at his new friend dying right in front of him. '_Come on Tails! Sonic would jump in right to her rescue if he was here! I can do this!' _Tails got up and charged into Snivly, Snivly by automactic actions he relesed Cream to protect his face from the fall. During Snivly's fall a remote fell out of his 'pocket' Tails took it. '_This must be the remote that activates this coller! Huh Needle Nose is still down this is our chance to escape!' _Tails ran to Cream helped her up, then went behind her and put his hands around her waist, he twisted his tails and flew out of their cell. Cream being a smart rabbit kicked the door behind them and it shut itself with Needle Nose inside the cell, the door was locked.

Tails flew around the entire fortress looking for an exit, he found a map of the fortress he checked it out, the only exit was where Butt'nick was. Tails was willing to take the risk of being caught he asked Cream, she nodded. The brave fox asked Cream to keep a hold of the map, she does and they go towards the fat guy himself.

"Ah so you decided to join me eh?" Butt'nick's voice had never sounded so scary for as long Tails had known him, which wasn't long. Tails set Cream and himself down, Cream went a few inchs behind Tails.  
"What do you want with us Butt'nick?" Tails sounded more confident than he actualy felt, Eggman grinned in an extremly intimidating way, but Tails was not backing down.  
"I want _you _fox boy to repair my robots and make them fast enough to catch that speedy hedgehog, and the girl well to stop her friend from attacking me I have no use for h-" He cut himself off, he then did another mr Burns inpression,  
"In fact I do have a use for her." He looked at Cream then he rubbed his fat tummy, Cream knew exactly what he was thinking, she screamed so loud Tails and everyone else living had to cover their ears...

**Amy**

Amy and Sonic have just landed in Emerald Hill Zone, when Amy heard a heart breaking sound. It was a scream it was small but it was a scream none the less. But this scream was different, she knew this scream. She gasped,  
"Cream! Sonic that was Cream we have to save her!" Sonic nodded he took a hold of Amy's hand and speeded off towards Amy's little sister's scream. '_I swear you humanoied egg when I find you I will make sure you don't live to see the next day.' _Amy growled quietly.

Sonic skidded to a stop in front of a large building, Amy pressed her ear against the door, she could hear Butt'nick laughing, a kid shouting for all he's worth and a soft cry. She could smell something, she took lots of deep sniffs then she figured out the smell, soup. The kind of soup you would cook...rabbit with. Amy lost it, there was litterly fire all around her, this is the Amy Sonic is scared of. Amy summoned her piko piko hammer, it was much larger than Sonic had ever seen it and he's seen it alot. She swang her hammer against the door it exploded she stomped in ready for the kill...

* * *

Oh Butt'nick's gonna get it now, cooking Cream will be the worst mistake of his life! But what did he do to Tails? Oh Butt'nick's gonna get double time now, from Amy _and _Sonic. I feel extremly evil...

"Why did you make Butt'nick cook Cream you monster?"  
"Cuz I felt like it." I stick my tounge out.  
"Oh not only is Butt'nick gonna get but so are you!" Amy took out her piko piko hammer, she was about to swing,  
"Wait! If you kill me you will never get your revenge will ya, cuz there will be no author to write it."  
"Fine for now I'll let you live..." Amy storms off.  
"Few that was close, please ignore that and review thanks."


	11. Chapter 11 Be grateful I let you live!

**Tails**

Eggman had caught Tails off guard and tied his tails into a knot, he found the remote that activates the killer coller while doing so. He set the coller to give Tails a extremly painful shock every time he moves, not enough to kill him but enough to shut his mouth. He was forced to watch Cream to be slowly dipped into the giant couldren of boiling soup, it hasn't touched her yet but he is sure that when she does its instant death.

Tails was about to give up hope but then he heard an explosion then a angry shouts, he reconised one of them,  
"Sonic! I'm here!" Butt'nick gave Tails another nasty shock, he screamed. The second he started to scream Sonic and a strange pink hedgehog that was on fire appeared, the hedgehog on fire wacked the couldren over with her large hammer she pulled out a small quill and used it to cut the rope that had Cream tied up.

Meanwhile Sonic went over to Tails, but Tails slowly shook his head,  
"No Sonic,it hurts." The coller again activated, it was too much for Tails to take, he passed out.

**Sonic**

Just like Amy, Sonic had lost it when Tails passed out he was shaking uncontrollably though pure anger. His personality started to change, his fur colour turned black, his quills where pointing up the emerald colour in his eyes disappeared. He had transformed into Dark Super Sonic...

Dark Super Sonic turned towards Eggman,  
"You're gonna pay for that Eggman..." Dark Super Sonic whispered. For once in his life Eggman was scared of Sonic, well that might be because thats not Sonic at all. But then the pink hedgehog on fire came next to DSS (Dark Super Sonic) she had her piko piko ready in her hands, they were both ready for the kill.

DSS in a flash was behind old Egg'belly, he put 1 arm around his neck, cutting him off the air going into his fat lungs, Amy swinged her hammer into Eggman's giant tummy and blood splatted out from his mouth, it went all over Amy but she didn't care she just kept on swinging. Mabey after 15 hard swings Amy had grown bored,  
"You wanna take the last blow?" DSS nodded, he he kicked Butt'nick in the air and as he was coming down DSS grinned evily and punched him in the face. The punch was so hard blood poured out of Eggman's nose and onto DSS's face, but like Amy he didn't care, the force of DSS's punch sent Eggman flying out of the fortress, he was gone...

**Tails**

Mabey during Amy's 13th swing Tails woke up, the killer coller seemed to have over heated and did not give him a nasty shock when he moved. But when he saw what the fire hedgehog and DSS did to Eggman, he and Cream agreed to get out of there while they still had their lives. They got out safely and unoticed, Cream said she would stay outside and wait for Amy to calm down, cuz no matter what she has done she is still Cream's older sister and guardien.

Tails understood, but he didn't want to wait for Sonic, Tails had never seen something so violent coming from Sonic for as long as he has known him, so he said goodbye to Cream and ran through the clearing far away from Sonic.

**Sonic**

Sonic and Amy changed back to normal and headed outside. Cream leaped into Amy's arms, crying,  
"Oh Amy I was so scared, mr Robotnick was going to eat me, and mr Snivly strangled me, but mr Tails rescued me." _'Oh so Tails is a hero now eh? I taught him well during the last few days. Speaking of that 2nd rule breaking fox where is he?'  
"_Hey Cream do you know where Tails went?" Cream looked at Sonic with a sad expression,  
"mr Sonic, Tails ran off because you scared him when you where fighting mr Robotnick. He ran that way." She pointed towards the clearing Tails ran off into.  
"If you go now you'll see him pretty quickly, he left only 2 mins ago."  
"Thanks Cream. You two take care of yourselfs." Sonic warned,  
"We will. By Sonic!" Both girls waved as Sonic speeded off to find his lil'bro.

Just as Cream said Sonic could see Tails walking down a path, he speeded up a bit but Tails had heard him. He began running then he twisted his tails and gained extra speed. Tails was surprisingly fast Sonic had to break out of his 'jog' and run propally to catch up. Tails saw this coming and took off into the air out of Sonic's reach, but the speed demon was determaned to talk to Tails so he just follwed him.

As time went on Sonic was actualy enjoying keeping up with Tails, and no one has ever made the blue blur feel like that during his whole life time. But he saw Tails was getting tired and going much slower, Sonic was running through a forest now, he took his surroundings to his advantage he jumped on a tree and leaped from tree to tree, when he felt confient he leaped up to Tails and surprised him,  
"Gotcha." The surprise had startled Tails so much he stopped flying and sadly at the end of the forest there was a cliff leading to another peice of the forest, when Tails stopped flying they were just out of reach to grab the edge of the cliff. As they were falling Tails forgot he could fly and braced himself for a nasty bruise or mabey a broken bone or 2. Sonic had no choice but to save them both, he had an idea but had no idea if it was gonna work, but its worth a try right?  
"This better work." Sonic pulled Tails towards his body, then curled into a ball which consealed Tails inside,  
"Hold on to your lunch buddy!" Sonic began spinning just before impact, when they hit the ground they bounced off it again and again, like a bouncy ball hitting your kitchen floor, Sonic's plan had worked just like he imagined it. _(I got this idea from the story Home less Two Tailed. So I don't own that save!) _

When they stopped bouncing Sonic un curled himself revealing a frightened cub on Sonic's tummy,  
"Hey, you okay lil'bro?" Tails said nothing he nodded got off the hedgehog's stomach and began walking away, Sonic got up like lightning and tackled the fox cub to the ground, turned him around and sat on his stomach and put his knees on Tails' arms,  
"You know I just saved you twice today right?" Tails looked teriffied but still nodded,  
"Then a simple thank you would be nice." Tails mumbled but that wasn't good enough for the blue hero, "Sorry what did you say, I'm turning old here, have some respect will ya, speak louder." Tails smiled a tiny bit but it shrunk,  
"Thank you Sonic the Hedgehog for saving me twice today." Tails added no expression at all, but Sonic letted it fly,  
"Ok so tell me, why did you break the 2nd rule _again?_"  
"I think you k-know w-why, Cream t-to-told ya d-d-didn't she?"  
"Oh, so your just frightened of me, is that it? Not good enough, you're gonna have to be punished for breaking the same rule twice." Sonic grinned evily when he saw Tails' expression,  
"Please don't hit me Sonic!"  
"Oh, I'm gonna to do something a lot worse than hit you young man." Tails gulped,  
"Then wh-what are you gonna do?" Sonic paused his evil grin was still on his face,  
"I'm gonna, tickle you!" Before Tails could react Sonic wiggled his fingers, and tickled the helpless fox cub all over. To Tails it was torchure, in a good and bad way.

After 4 mins of tickling Sonic allowed the fox to breath,  
"So have you learned your lesson?"  
"Y-yes S-Sonic, I w-will n-never break t-the s-s-sec-c-cond rule a-a-agin." It was hard for Tails to speak cuz he couldn't stop laughing.  
"Good. You ready to go home Tails and treat those nasty wounds?"  
"I don't think I can, I used up all my energy getting away from you." The blue hero got off Tails and lifted him up to his shoulders,  
"Then I guess I will have to carry you won't I?" Once he felt Tails grip into his fur he took off towards the Tornado, Sonic was glad he could go home again and not have to worry about Tails' safety for now...

**Eggman**

Eggman landed outside a hostpital on Westside Island, the nurse's and doctor's took him in, he was now in a stable postion. _'I admit I miss understood the bond the filthy hedgehog has with fox boy, but when I'm out of here, I'll get my revenge on those two, with my new creation Metal Sonic.'_

* * *

Yay! Sonic and Amy rescued Tails and Cream! Okay I don't know what to do now, so unless people give me ideas on how to continue this then I guess this is the end of the adventure. the next one is baseicly the Sonic movie, but you can watch that on youtube, so I guess this goodbye for now...

"What? You can't let this adventure lead into that movie!"  
"Oh yeah? Why not?"  
"Cuz I lose in that movie! And my disk full of Sonic's data was destroyed! Please I'll do anything if you continue this and make me win I promise!"  
"When ever have you kept your promise!"  
"But-"  
"Just be grateful I let you live!" I punch Butt'nick in the face, he passes out.  
"Wow I'm strong... Please ignore that and review thanks."


End file.
